vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kallen Kōzuki
|-|Kallen= |-|Guren MK-II= |-|Guren Flight-Enabled= |-|Guren S.E.I.T.E.N.= Summary Kallen Kōzuki (紅月カレン Kōzuki Karen) is one of the two tritagonists featured in Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion. Her Alias is Kallen Stadtfeld (カレン・シュタットフェルト Karen Shutattoferuto), and goes by this name at school, but prefers her mother's maiden Japanese name. Kallen is the captain of the zero squad that works directly under Zero's command. She pilots the Gurren, the Gurren flight enabled version and the Gurren SEITEN. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 8-C | At least 8-A Name: Kallen Kōzuki, Kallen Stadtfeld, Q1 Origin: Code Geass Gender: Female Age: 17 in R1, 18 in R2 Classification: Human, Soldier, Knightmare Pilot, Student, Terrorist (Formerly) Powers and Abilities: Flight, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Radiation Manipulation (Via Radiant Wave Surger), Radiant energy blasts, Forcefield with Radiant Wave shielding. Attack Potency: Street level (Bruised Suzaku Kururugi) | Building level (Equal to the Lancelot) | At least Multi-City Block level (Superior to the Lancelot Albion. Casually destroyed the Lancelot Conquista) Speed: At least Normal Human, likely higher | Likely Supersonic | Hypersonic+ with Gurren S.E.I.T.E.N. Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Steet Class | Building Class ''' (Can harm Sutherlands, who are 3 generations superior to the Glasgow mech that easily shredded tanks. In general, Knightmare frames one generation above another are usually superior to the point of easily taking down a squadron of them) | At least '''Multi-City Block Class (Can harm enemies that harm it) Durability: Human level | Building level (Can tank blows from the Lancelot) | At least Multi-City Block level with Gurren S.E.I.T.E.N. (Can tank blows from the Lancelot Albion Stamina: Average | High | Very High Range: Standard melee range | Several meters | A few kilometers Standard Equipment: Guren MK II, Guren S.E.I.T.E.N. Intelligence: Kallen is a combat genius, and the ace Knightmare pilot of the Black Knights, on par with Suzaku Kururugi without the his Geass for survival being active Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Radiant Shields: Her shields allow her to withstand even Hadron cannon blasts without any damage. * Radiant Wave Surger: Her radiant wave surger allows her to destroy enemy Knightmare frames from a distance by making them bubble and burst. * Radiation Disc: The Gurren Seiten can fire discs of radiation that is capable of cutting through even Lancelot's shields. * Slash Harkens: Harpoon like weapons for Knightmare Frames to use, which can serve multiple purposes and are extremely vertasile * Flight: Starting with the Guren Flight-Enabled Version, it allows the knightmare to achieve flight at high altitudes. * Maser Vibration Sword: A knife with extreme heat, oscillation, and vibration technology that allows the Guren to more easily slice through opponents. Key: Base | Guren Mk. II | Guren S.E.I.T.E.N. Gallery Kallen_1.png Guren Mk II.png|Guren Mk.II Guren - Eight Elements.png|Guren SEITEN File:Super Robot Wars X(ENG) Guren S.E.I.T.E.N. Eight Elements All Attacks Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Code Geass Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Anime Characters Category:Pilots Category:Soldiers Category:Military Characters Category:Mecha Category:Manga Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Flight Users Category:Sunrise Category:Energy Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Loyal Characters Category:Schoolgirls Category:Terrorists Category:OVA Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8